comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt Wagner
Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) is a Mutant, a member of the X-Men and a former Circus performer. Despite his demonic bloodline, Kurt is a Catholic as well as a trained acrobat, and a skilled swordsman. Early Life Kurt Wagner is the product of an illicit affair between his mother Mystique and the mysterious demon Azazel. Azazel told Mystique to raise their child as if it were the count's. Christian did become suspicious as to the baby's paternity, his sudden "accidental" death ensured no one else heard his suspicions. The baby was born visibly mutated with blue fur all over, pointed ears, iridescent eyes, and a prehensile tail. Due to the shock and the strain of the boy’s difficult delivery, Mystique lost concentration and accidentally revealed her true form. Word spread of her and the baby's condition, and mother and son were chased by a mob. Mystique passed out and left young Kurt Wagner floating down a river during her escape. Circus Azazel would not allow his son to die, so he saved him and gave him to one of his other lovers (and servant) Margali Szardos to raise. Margali was a sorceress and gypsy queen, who became a fortuneteller at a local carnival as a "cover" for her activities as a sorceress. Margali took him in and raised him along with her real children Stefan and Jimaine (later known as Amanda Sefton) at the Bavarian circus, though Wagner was never legally adopted by anyone. Wagner grew up in Max Getmann's Circus, and his two closest friends were his "adopted" brother and sister, Margali's natural children Stephan and Jimaine. Long before his teleportation power emerged, Wagner had tremendous natural agility and by his adolescence he had become the circus's star acrobat and aerial artist. Circus audiences assumed that he was a normal-looking human being wearing a demon-like costume. As he got older, Kurt's abilities drew less and less of a crowd until one day, Herr Getmann could no longer afford to keep him sedated between acts, and decided to sell him. Fearing the worst, Margali worked with Armen Freilich to free Kurt. As he fled, he accidentally knocked over a torch, igniting the circus. Getmann and his men chased Kurt through the forest, and were about to shoot him in the face when he teleported for the first time. Later, Kurt and Jimaine forged a true friendship as they grew older, and Stephan knew that his magical heritage might lure him to evil one day. So, he had his adopted brother promise him a blood-oath that if he ever killed without reason, Kurt would kill him as well. When a millionaire circus owner from Texas approached them join his circus, he planned to move the circus to America and demanded that Kurt be in the freak show. Kurt was appalled at this, so he quit the circus. Season 1 Two nights after leaving the circus, Wagner found Stephan and discovered that Stephan had gone mad and had brutally slain several children and fought him hoping to stop his rampage. In the course of the struggle, Wagner unintentionally broke Stephan's neck. After Stephen's death, the villagers of Winzeldorf assumed him to be responsible for the child killings and began looking for Wagner. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Relationships *''Relationships'': Kurt Wagner/Relationships *''Family'': Kurt Wagner/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes Links * Kurt Wagner/Gallery * Kurt Wagner/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:Human Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Good Characters Category:Germans